The Reunion
by LunaStar44
Summary: It's senior year for Cammie, Zach and the rest of the Gallagher/Blackthorn students. An exchange between Gallagher and Blackthorn occurs. It all seems normal. Until its not. Someone Cammie never expected to see again, walks through the doors of her home. What's worst is, he bears the Blackthorn uniform.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome. An idea came to me and I know that there are many stories about this but I thought I would give it a shot.**

**Basically the story takes place during Cammie and Zach's senior year of school. None of the events in the books happened. This is a what-if story. **

**It's senior year for Cammie and her friends. Its dinner time and Headmistress Morgan has an announcement to make. Blackthorn will be having a second exchange with Gallagher. It all seems normal, until the moment Cammie sees someone she thought she would never see again walk right through the doors of her home. What will come of having your ex stay at your school? **

* * *

"Did you know" Cammie asked

"About what?" responded Zach

"Don't play dumb Zach" Cammie's face contorted with anger. Anger directed toward Zach

"..." silence is Zach's only response. His face is set in stone. Cammie can't figure out what he is thinking.

"Say something!" exclaimed Cammie

"His memory came back!" Cammie stills from hearing Zach blurt out the truth.

"What! What do you mean?"

"He remembers what happened your sophomore year. It all came back"

Cammie is silent. She does not know what to believe. How is it that Josh was able to regain his memory.

"How? How did it come back" Cammie asked her voice shaking.

"We don't really know. The doctors have a theory. He hit his head a week ago during a school event. The doctor believed that when he hit his head, many memories that had been locked away by the memory tea have been coming back to him in pieces. It wasn't until a few days ago that it all came rushing back at once." explained Zach.

Cammie takes the information in. It seems to be too much, she sits on the couch. Than Cammie realizes something from what Zach had said.

"Wait, what do you mean we?"

Zach is silent, debating whether to tell her the truth.

" Your… your mother knows too." Cammie looks at Zach in betrayal.

"Why did no one tell me?" Cammie's voice hardens, she gives Zach a disapproving look at the same time.

"He asked that no one tell you."

"And when were you going to tell me?" Zach looks away from Cammie.

Zach walks toward the bay window, he looks toward the horizon where the sun is beginning to set.

"When you were ready to hear it" he responds.

Cammie stands in rush. She walks toward Zach and stands next to him. Her face has morphed to anger. She glares at his face, daring him to look her in the eye.

"That's not really fair Zach, your not supposed to keep things from me"

Zach finally turns and looks at Cammie in the eye. His voice hardens while his face calms.

"When have I not kept things from you Cammie. In case you've forgotten, the both of us are spies. You know very well that spies lie just as much as they tell the truth."

They both stare at each other. Neither of them backs down.

Cammie clears her throat, her voice softens as she speaks up.

"It should have stopped the moment we became involved, that is what one does when their in a relationship. A relationship is all about being honest with the one you love. Instead of telling me the truth, you decided to not say a word."

"I don't know what you want me to say Cammie. I won't apologize for what I did."

Cammie doesn't say anything. Instead she sits on the couch with her head in her hands.

Zach walks over and takes a seat next to her. He takes Cammie into his arms.

"I won't apologize for not telling you but I will apologize for the way you found out. I know seeing him was a surprise."

Cammie scoffs at his response.

"Yeah… Imagine my surprise when I see my ex walk in with my boyfriend and the rest of Blackthorn."

Zach and Cammie sit quietly in each others arms.

"Do you think he hates me?" Cammie asked softly.

Zach leans back and looks at Cammie. Her face looks tired. Her eyes have lost a bit of its shine and she looks older than she is.

"Josh… does he hate me for lying to him?" she asks again.

"He's confused." Zach replies

Zach wraps his arms around Cammie and leads her head to rest on his chest. They bask in the silence while wrapped in each other's arms. Neither want to leave this peaceful moment.

* * *

**This was the opening. The next chapter we see Cammie flash back to the moment she sees Josh and will eventually lead back to this moment where she pulls Zach aside to discuss the new turn of events.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for all the comments. It's really great to know that you wanted more. **

**This chapter is taking place as a flashback. The first chapter was about Cammie arguing with Zach, now we focus on the events leading up to that chapter. Josh is included in this chapter. Have fun reading.**

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING OF THE ARGUMENT_

_The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, it's a magnificent building with an even magnificent history. Where the future heiresses of politicians and CEO's go to learn. _

_Of course that only its cover. The truth, the Gallagher Academy is a school where gym lessons include martial arts and science lessons are all about explosions. It's a school for spies. _

_At this school lives Cammie Morgan. Her code name, the Chameleon, is famous among the CIA. She is the child prodigy of famous spies Matthew and Rachel Morgan. _

_It's the beginning of senior year for Cammie and her best friends. Cammie is up and getting ready for the day. In the background, she can hear Macey, one of her best friends, trying to wake up their other friend Bex._

_Liz is their last friend, she's a bit nerdy and quiet but give her a computer and she can hack into any system. _

"_Bex get your lazy ass up from bed and go shower!" yelled Macey._

_Bex moves about an inch before laying back into a fetal position. _

"_GO AWAY. Leave me be." Bex's voice is muffled by the pillow she currently has stuffed on her face. _

"_Guys will you please lower your voice. I'm trying to get through this firewall." Liz rapidly types away on her keyboard. _

_Cammie turns around. She looks at Liz from behind. She walks over and leans in to see just what the Bookworm was doing._

"_Liz just what are you hacking" questioned Cammie._

_This causes Bex to spring from her bed and Macey to stop harassing Bex, both girls move toward Cammie and Liz. They crowd around the computer. _

_On the screen you see a lot of coding and a lot of red letters._

"_I'm trying to see what Blackthorn will be doing today."_

"_BLACKTHORN" All three girls besides Liz yell in surprise._

"_Liz, why are you trying to hack Blackthorn.?" Cammie's eyes go wide when she sees Liz was able to get through a few more firewalls._

"_Just what are you up to Liz? Whatever it is though, keep doing it." Macey said encouraging Liz to continue while she walked away to do her makeup._

"_I'm trying to find out if Blackthorn will be coming to see us. I heard your mother speaking to some of the faculty and they were discussing some arrangements for this semester. They also happened to mention boys so I figured doing some snooping couldn't hurt."_

_Cammie looked at Liz in disbelief. _

"_Liz, I think Macey and Bex have corrupted you. Your snooping. You never do that unless we ask. Instead you go and do it voluntarily."_

_Cammie turns to Macey and Bex_

"_Look what you've done. You've corrupted a sweet innocent girl into one of you guys." She points at the two while giving them a glare._

_Macey and Bex both stare at each other than give Cammie an innocent look saying 'It wasn't me'_

"_I GOT IT" Liz screamed making the three jump in surprise. Liz is never that loud._

_Liz gets up from her chair with a gleam in her eye._

"_Well…." asked Bex_

"_They arrive today"_

_It becomes quiet. Macey, Bex and Cammie's eyes widen with realization._

_Cammie's widen with realization that Zach will be coming and staying in her home._

_Bex realizes this is her chance to show them what she has learned since she last saw them._

_Macey realized that no one in the room was even remotely ready to be in the presence of boys. She gives each girl a glance. Bex is still in her pajamas. Liz is wearing her uniform in a conservative manner, and Cammie didn't have an ounce of makeup on._

"_OH NO" Macey exclaimed._

"_What?!" Scream Cammie, Bex and Liz_

"_There are boys coming and none of you are even ready." Macey marches over to Cammie and tugs her to sit in a chair._

"_Okay no problem. Cammie sit there and wait. I'm going to make your face glow" She directs her attention to Bex._

"_Bex go shower and change and you'd better not think about taking a nap in the shower."_

_Her gaze flickers to Liz. Macey goes over to their shared walk in closet. She grabs some new clothes for Liz. She walks back into the room and throws them to Liz._

"_Liz, go and change. Than you come and sit so I can do your makeup!" In all of her frantic rambling, the rest of the girls have stopped and looked at Macey in fear._

_When Macey realizes that no one is moving, she screams._

"_MOVE PEOPLE. COME ON MOVE IT" _

_That gets the rest of the girls moving._

_(Time Lapse)_

_Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey all walk to the dining hall. After Macey deemed everyone presentable, she let them walk out the door._

_It was only noon, and the opening ceremony that Cammie's mother Rachel liked to host always happened at dinner. _

_They were on their way to the dining hall to meet with the rest of the students. They needed to get the word out that Blackthorn would be arriving soon. _

_Arriving at the dining hall, Cammie sees a group of girls congregating around Tina Walters. There would be only one reason for those girls to be around Tina. Her gossip. _

_Tina Walters was known for being a gossiper. Her mother owns her own gossip column so it's no wonder that Tina is who she is._

_Cammie and her friends approached Tina and the rest of the girls._

"_Hey Tina. What's going on?"_

_At the sound of Cammie's voice, all the girls turn from Tina and stare at Cammie instead. Tina stands up from her spot and walks toward Cammie._

"_Is it true?" asked Tina with a wide grin on her face._

"_Is what true?" answered Cammie_

"_Don't go playing dumb Morgan. My sources tell me that a certain school and a certain group of people will be coming to stay at Gallagher. Well is it true or what?" Tina was far from patient and ended up with her face shoved in Cammie's face._

"_If your sources told you, than what makes you think they aren't. Don't you always say your sources are the truth, Tina?" asked Bex with an irritated look. She tolerated Tina but Tina and Bex never really got along._

"_Well Baxter of course my sources are true. I want to hear it from the headmistresses daughter. Tell me Cammie what did your mom tell you?"_

_Cammie was always bothered how Tina only saw her as the headmistresses daughter. The only reason she would even pay attention to Cammie is if there was any gossip worth questioning her for. _

"_Your right Tina. Blackthorn will be making a comeback tonight." Macey's face never wavered, instead she looked smug with her answer. Macey was always better at handling all of Tina's comments better than any of the other girls. _

"_Eeeep" Tina squealed._

"_That means I need to go get ready." exclaimed Tina. She turns around and grabs her roommates hands and pull them out of the dining hall._

_Cammie and her friends look at each other in disbelief. Tina may already be weird but she gets even worse when it comes to boys. She makes Macey seem tame. _

_(TIME LAPSE - NIGHT TIME)_

_Cammie was sitting at a table with her friends. She was surrounded by the rest of the Gallagher students. At the front of the room, standing in front of a podium was Cammie's mother and headmistress, Rachel Morgan. Rachel Morgan is one of the best spies that came out of the CIA. She is very beautiful and many have commented on how Cammie looks just like her mother._

_Cammie doesn't see it. She has always seen herself as a plain Jane. Someone who doesn't stand out. It's the very reason why her code name is Chameleon. She is able to blend in because of how plain she is, or so she thinks._

_As Cammie is looking at her mother, her thoughts start to sway toward someone who once viewed Cammie in a different way. His name was Josh Abrams. He was a civilian who Cammie met in town her sophomore year during a training operation. He was Cammie's first love. He saw her when no one else did. Somehow she ended up dating him, but he never knew who Cammie really was._

_Josh only knew Cammie as the girl with a cat who was home schooled. She lied to him to keep him safe. That of course backfired during a final operation where he ended up trying to save Cammie from what he believed was a kidnapping. After that happened, Cammie ended up telling him the truth of who she was. That only lasted a few hours because once her mother found out, she erased Josh's memory. _

_Thus that ended her relationship with Josh. She has seen him in town a few times after but all she sees is sadness. He doesn't remember why she broke up with him, all he knows is that she lied. He thinks she goes to Gallagher, a school for rich girls, nothing else. _

"_Excuse me. Can I have your attention!" _

_Cammie was broken out of her thoughts by her mother trying to get everyone's attention._

"_Alright girls please take your seats. I have a special announcement to make tonight." All the attention was now on the headmistress. It was silent but everyone was excited to hear the great news,_

"_As you are all aware. It is the beginning of a new school year. For some it is only the beginning of their training, but for senior students. This will be their last time living within the Gallagher Walls. It will also mean the beginning of their careers in whatever it is that they choose to do. I hope that everyone will have a great new year." Rachel Morgan stopped talking and looked over at her students that sat before her._

_Headmistress Morgan clears her throat._

"_Now for the news that you all really want to hear. The Blackthorn Academy, our brother school will be here for the first half of the semester. It is another exchange. They will be set up in the west wing of the school, but now please give me a hand in welcoming Dr. Sanders and the Blackthorn students."_

_The dining hall doors open. Hands are applauding as a group of boys wearing black uniforms walk in. _

_Cammie look up as the senior boys walk in last. She looks for the emerald green eyes of a smirking Blackthorn. She can't seem to spot him. She leans over to Macey._

"_Hey do you see Zach anywhere?"_

"_No, he might just be coming in last. There are still some boys missing. Bex is looking for Grant but she hasn't spotted him either."_

_Both girls continue to wait. As the last of the senior boys walk through the door, Macey lets out a gasp. She grips Cammie's wrist with might. _

"_Cammie, look!" She points toward the doors._

_Cammie turns around expecting to see the eyes of her Blackthorn Boy, but instead, blue eyes meet hers._

_Standing in the doorway, at the very back of the group stands Josh Abrams. The very Josh Abrams that had his memory wiped, who shouldn't know what Gallagher and Blackthorn are, and yet there he is standing at the door. _

_Cammie's face is frozen in surprise. She can't seem to move. Macey stands next to her with a similar expression. _

_Cammie's eyes take him in. He was taller than when she last saw him. His hair was cut shorter than he normally had it. His eyes, they may have looked older but they were still very blue. Her eyes continue to wander down his physique. Than Cammie notices something that made her blood stop cold._

_Josh was wearing the Blackthorn uniform._

"_Macey" Cammie turns to Macey and quietly whispers while pointing to Josh._

"_Macey, Josh he's wearing a Blackthorn uniform, why is he wearing a uniform?" Cammie's voice shook with worry._

_Macey's eyes widen when she realizes what Cammie just told her._

"_I don't know but he can't be here as a student, right, that's impossible, your mother erased his memory. He shouldn't be here."_

"_It shouldn't be, yet there he is." Both girls gaze at Josh._

_Josh stares back, he's observing Cammie just like she did him. There may be noise going on around them but for Cammie time stops and all the noise disappears._

'_How is he here?' she wonders_

_At the same time, someone else wanders through the door._

_Cammie looks up. This time emerald green eyes stare back at her._

_It's Zach. He walks with his friends behind him._

_Cammie watches as he glances at her and then shifts his gaze to the other person gazing at Cammie, Josh._

_She watches in disbelief as Zach walks up behind Josh, clasps his hands around Josh's shoulder and begins leading him toward an open seat._

"_What just happened?"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now with Josh at school, how will the semester turn out for Cammie. **

**Do you think Zach is now friends with Josh or did he casually do it to get the attention away from Cammie. Stay tuned**

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter **

"Are you going to be okay?" Zach walked with Cammie towards her dorm room.

"Yeah, don't worry." responded Cammie

Zach glanced at her as they walked down the corridor. He knew Cammie was overthinking and making herself worry.

"Stop thinking" he said

Cammie looked up at Zach.

"What do you mean?"

"Your going to make yourself sick with worry," he said.

Cammie sighs and stops walking, choosing to lean against a nearby wall.

Zach takes his spot next to her.

"I can't help it Zach. Watching him walk right through the doors and then seeing him wearing your school's uniform. I didn't know what to think. At first I thought that it was a mistake or he was just in my imagination, but when Macey could see him too. I was at a loss."

Cammie turns toward Zach

"Why did you clap him on the back. Are the two of you friends or something?" questioned Cammie.

Zach stays quiet for a few seconds. He looks at Cammie in the eye.

"I could never be friends with someone who wants to take you away from me." He looked at Cammie in the eye, showing her the adoration and love he had for her.

It caused Cammie to blush lightly and look away. She whispers to him.

"You can't just say things like that to a girl Zach" still blushing she turns and continues walking toward her room.

Zach rushes up behind her and grabs her hand.

"Why, I have every right to compliment my girlfriend don't I?"

"I guess" she whispered.

She looks at Zach and grabs his hand back firmly. She was afraid this moment was a dream, but it wasn't because here was Zach holding her hand, basically confessing his jealousy. This moment would be perfect if only she hadn't just gone over the words he'd told her.

"Wait. What do you mean someone who wants to take me away?" she questioned Zach

"Don't tell me your oblivious, you saw the look Abrams was giving you in the dining hall back there." He said while holding Cammie's hand and dragging her back down the hall.

"What look? You mean the disapproving and angry look that he was giving me?"

Zach freezes in his step. He holds his position, Cammie can't see his facial expression.

"..."

"Zach? What's wrong?"

He finally turns around to see her

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?"

Zach sighs in frustration, his hand ruffles his hair.

"Cammie, Abrams wasn't looking at you with anger, he was giving you a love sick look. He's a fool for loving someone he can't have!"

Cammie stays silent. She looks at Zach. He has a stern look on his face.

Cammie may not be able to read Zach all the time, but this time it's clear. Frustration and jealousy are all clear emotions that she sees on his face.

'Could it be true? Could Josh still love her?' She thought.

"Cammie?" asked Zach

Cammie looks up at Zach

"Yeah… I just don't know if I want to believe it"

Zach sighs and gives Cammie a pat on the head.

"Don't fry your brain thinking too much, okay"

"If what you say is true…" Cammie sighs as she says this

"It is" interjects Zach

Cammie gives Zach a teasing glare

"Then I need to talk to him. He can't be feeling like that for me. Also I need to not just talk with him about this but everything in general"

Zach stays silent.

Cammie and Zach finally arrive at her dorm.

She stands in front of the door with one hand on the knob.

"So thank you for walking me to my room… I'm sorry Zach" Cammie looks down at her shoes.

Zach's finger comes up and tilts her head up so he can look at her.

"Don't apologize. You don't ever need to apologize to me about something like this. If it's your decision to talk to Josh even if I'm against it, then I'll support you. I love you, Gallagher girl"

Cammie's body filled with a warmth, a warmth that she had not experienced since she was a little girl.

Her face flushed as she looked down.

They stand there in silence, Zach looking at Cammie with a loving glance and Cammie all flushed while looking at her feet.

Eventually, Cammie glances up at Zach.

Cammie makes a bold move. She stands up on her toes and pecks Zach on the lips.

"I love you Zach… Good night!" she exclaims as she rushes past Zach's frozen figure and opens the door to her room.

Back in the hallway, Zach stands frozen with a glazed look on his face. He touches his lip and looks back toward Cammie's dorm.

He steals a glance and smirks as he turns and walks toward the dark hallway.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - NEXT MORNING**

A knock at the door has Cammie and her friends looking at the door.

Liz opened the door and standing in the frame was none other than the Headmistress, Rachel Morgan.

"Good morning girls" she says looking at each girl with a smile.

Mrs. Morgans eyes land on her daughter and her smile becomes small

"Cammie, could I have a word with you out here?"

Cammie nods her head and gets up

"I'll be right back ok just keep getting ready without me" she says to her friends

The door closes behind them

Out in the hallway Cammie and her mother stand in silence looking at each other

"Cammie-"

"Did you know!?" Cammie exclaimed interrupting her mother

Rachel sighs and looks at her daughter

"I did not find out until last week. It was Joseph who had come to tell me after he'd discovered memories had returned"

"And did you not think to tell me, the person who deserved to know, about my ex having his memories come back!"

Rachel didn't know how to respond to her own daughter, what could she say to a girl who's heart had been broken by the very person she trusted

"I did want to tell you. I didn't want to ruin your last week of vacation. I thought I'd be able to make it back in time before they arrived to tell you but I was preoccupied with getting everything ready. I'm sorry honey."

Cammie just looked at her mother in betrayal. She just sighed in the end and walked back into her room leaving her mother to look at the spot where she had stood.

Back inside her dorm, Cammie leaned against the door.

"Are you okay Cammie" asked Liz shyly

Cammie looked up and Liz and then to the rest of her friends

"Yeah, I'm fine just frustrated"

Macey decided to ease Cammie's tension

"Well if you're frustrated I know the perfect way to make it go away" She said smiling evilly toward Cammie

Cammie looked frightened now

"What?" she said warily

* * *

**Please read and review. Any feedback will be useful. Thank You and hope everyone is being safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. Read and Review as ****always**

* * *

**ZACH POV**

"How'd it go?" asked Grant as I walked back into my dorm.

After leaving Cammie at her dorm, and her surprise kiss I walked around the school clearing my mind.

"She was pissed" I said

"As to be expected" exclaimed Nick

In this whole ordeal, Nick and Grant seemed to be the ones that didn't trust Josh Abrams, I guess they saw Cammie as a little sister so of course they were on her side

Jonas and I tried to make Abrams feel a bit included, we gave him a tour around Blackthorn and basically explained everything that needed to be explained to him.

Than again Jonas has always been more of a peacemaker between all four of us but even he held a bit of a grudge when Abrams arrived. Now Jonas and Josh hold small conversations here and there.

Me on the other hand, I only tolerate him because I was assigned to help him adjust when he got put at Blackthorn. If I had my way, he wouldn't have even glanced at Cammie. I'd rather he'd stayed back at Blackthorn but the headmaster thought otherwise.

"Is she okay?" asked Jonas as he tweaked his laptop

"Yeah she's calmed down but I can imagine she's gonna want some answers from the headmasters. Damn she's gonna be pissed at her mother for not having told her"

I knew Cammie and I knew she was never gonna let this go

"How mad was she at you" Grant asked with a twinkle in his eye. He sure loves to see me get burned when it comes to Cammie

I scoffed at his question and tuned to get changed

"She wasn't mad for once. She was more focused on the fact that Abrams was at Gallagher. She questioned me on my relationship with him."

"What did you tell her" asked Nick

"The truth. I only tolerate him, even if he's going to the same school, doesn't mean I have to be chummy with him."

I sat on the window sill, the guys exchanged a look with each other, nodded their heads and went back to their businesses.

I sighed to myself

'What's gonna happen now' I thought.

* * *

**CAMMIE POV**

Macey and the girls basically kidnapped me and we snuck into the barn for some training.

I spent most of the night hitting a punching bag until my knuckles were raw with blood and bruises.

By mid-dawn we were back in our dorm, with no sleep and smelling like rats we all showered and ran to make it on time for breakfast.

Even though I hadn't gotten any sleep I actually felt better.

The girls and I trickled into the breakfast hall along with the rest of our sisters. I had not seen Zach yet but I could see the hall become crowded as Blackthorn students walked in too.

"Do you see them yet?" asked Bex as she spied on the main door

"Ooohhh trying to catch sight of your bombshell aren't you" teased Macey with a small smirk on her face

Bex actually turned a little red in the face. Of course, she and Grant have been getting closer, texting and calling each other over the summer.

"I see them" exclaimed Liz

We all turned to the door and there they were, walking and looking like some Greek gods

Zach's eyes immediately met mine. I waved at him and the guys towards the seats we had saved for them

"Good morning ladies" said Nick with a boyish smirk, well a boyish smirk directed more at Macey than anyone else

"Good morning" We all answered

Zach sat next to me and leaned in closer to whisper

"How was it?"

"What?" I asked confusion in my voice

He raised an eyebrow

"The conversation between you and your mom?"

"Oh that" I said

"She said sorry that she hadn't known until the last minute"

"You believe her?" asked Zach

"No" I said with a straight face

Zach sighed like he wanted to say something but he decided to drop it and eat instead.

He knows why, I'm not in the mood to be talking about my mother, who'd decided I shouldn't have known something as important as Josh Abrams coming back into my life.

Speak of the devil, there he was walking through the door with a few guys I'm assuming are his dorm mates.

Josh looked over at our table, his eyes caught mine, but I wasn't about to show him anything.

I looked at him with cold eyes, he looked a bit taken back by it but he didn't try to engage, instead he went to sit with his friends.

"I know I don't really like the guy, but don't you think you were being a bit cold there Cammie" asked Grant. I guess he noticed the look I was giving Josh

I glared at Grant

"So since when did you care how I look at people Grant" I said harshly

I know he's looking out for me like a big brother would but at the moment all I was feeling toward Josh was anger and disappointment. He shows up in my life and just throws everything out of line. My year would have gone great had he not acted on his past memories

"Since you started being so harsh. Look Cammie I know the guy has done some things that you aren't happy with but come on he can't exactly help it. You got to think from his view. He gets his memories back and all of a sudden he's being shipped off to a 'boarding' school where he's learning shit that not many people learn at a normal school. So yeah I am budding my head into your business because your not exactly giving the guy the benefit of the dought."

With that said, Grant slammed his hands on the table and left the hall in haste.

Everyone at our table fell silent and looked back and forth between me and the hall doors that Grant had just rushed out of.

"Well there goes breakfast"

I couldn't agree with you more Macey

**TIME SKIP**

Everyone except Liz and Jonas, who'd decided they were best fit for Research and Development class instead, were in CoveOps

Grant had returned but not once had he said a word to me. I was worried, even though Grant and I didn't talk a lot, he was still like the big brother I never had. Actually, Grant, Nick and Jonas were like brothers to me, so it hurt a little when he had called me out on my attitude towards Josh.

Zach said to give him some space but still it felt weird. Usually, we'd all be sitting together but with his comment from this morning, Bex thought it would be better if she sat with Grant and comforted him at a different table.

"He'll forget about it by dinner" whispered Zach

"No" I said

"No he won't. Zach I've never heard or seen Grant so mad about something like he was this morning."

Zach signed and silently grabbed my hand under the table

"Look I know that what he said hurt you a bit, but he also wasn't wrong. He said that to blow some steam, something similar happened to Grant before he came to Blackthorn, so the way you acted just hit a bit of a nerve with him okay... So just... give him some time to calm down."

Zach looked at me and gave me a small smile, that small smile made me feel a bit better but not entirely

I sighed and just nodded my head in agreement.

"If I could have your attention students" called Mr. Solomon

Mr. Solomon was standing at the door with a pile of files in his hands

He walks toward the front table and sets the files down on it.

"We're gonna work in groups today, each of you will have a legend, memorize it and burn it. You have 10 minutes to read and prepare. Everyone meet at the cars in front of the school. Dismissed."

Mr. Solomon turns and walks out of the room leaving the class to grab a file with their name and walk out.

* * *

After leaving the classroom, the girls and I head to out dorm room to prepare. Macey kept insisting to wear civilian clothes since this was gonna take place in town.

"Do you think he's still mad at me?" I wondered

Bex came and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at her

"He's not mad at you sweetie. Grant is just frustrated with the situation is all. I swear once I sat down and spoke with him, he was beating himself up for having yelled at you like he did. Just give him time to cool his head and you'll see he'll be back to his goofy self, okay"

Bex had a sincere look on her face, she was calm, I guess that was a good sign.

"That's what Zach said" I told her

"What" asked Bex

"When I asked Zach during class, that's what he told me. To let Grant cool down, apparently something similar had happened to him when he was younger. I want to know what it is but he didn't really say what it was. Bex, do you know the story?"

Bex sighed and nodded her head.

"Grant told me, of course it was only after I beat it out of him" Bex chuckled at the thought

"But yes, something similar happened. I can't really go into detail since its not really my place to tell but I will tell you that Grant was also accused of something, by someone he really cared about"

Bex had a bit of tears in her eyes, the story must have been heartbreaking if it caused Bex to tear up.

It made me think about how I've been treating Josh, Zach and now Grant had both told me I'd been to harsh on him. I guess its time to confront Josh about it and let him tell me his story.

**TIME SKIP - IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL**

Bex and I walk with Macey toward the front of the school, where we see Mr. Solomon and a few of the Blackthorn students standing

We see Zach, Nick, and Grant standing next to Joe and talking with him in low voices.

We walk up to them when Mr. Solomon sees me

"Cammie, can you come here a minute" asked Joe

He leads me to the side of the car and turns to me

"I know I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you, but it seems your mother is a bit upset. I know she had a chat with you about Mr. Abrams. Cammie, I know that you may not see it but your mother was only doing what she thought was best for you."

I looked at him in a bit of rage

"What's best for me? What's best for me was for her to tell me the truth. I understand that she may have thought that bringing him back would bring some old feelings back but she's forgetting that I'm not that person anymore. I'm not the clueless little freshman that fell in love with a civilian anymore!"

I glared at Joe but all he did was nod

"I see, well then I think its well that you told her that and reminded her. She seems at a loss with you, I believe its because your all grown up and pretty soon you're not gonna need her anymore. She just well believe that she's lost her little Chameleon."

Joe sighed but gave me a small smile, as if to say 'Talk with her'

He walked back over to the rest of the students who had finished arriving

I sighed and thought well about what he'd just told me. I know that things with my mother were rocky but I didn't want her to feel as if she had lost me. Losing dad has always been tough on her, I didn't want to make it even more.

"Are you okay?" asked Zach as he walked up behind me

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to apologize to Grant" I said to him

Zach smiled a bit

"I'm glad you've come to your senses Gallagher girl" he said with a smirk

Ugh, that stupid and sexy smirk of his

I chucked at his comment

"Yeah I guess I did" I said as we walked back toward the others

* * *

**Thank you for reading the new chapter. Please read and review. Let me know what you're thoughts are. What's gonna happen next?**

**Stay safe =)**


End file.
